Eavesdropping
by Kokoai
Summary: One eavesdropping leads to another, in the end Xemnas learns about the lives of the members of Org.XIII. I suck at summaries, better then it sounds. Yaoi/shounen ai.


This was just a random idea I got during school. It probably sucks, but oh well. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, flames are not.

Slight yaoi/shounen ai(malexmale) and yuri/shojo ai(femalexfemale)

Parings: Akuroku, MarlyxZexi, Luxdem, Lexvex, XigXal, Larxion, Xemsai.

* * *

Xemnas sat confused, 'Where am I?' He thought to him self as he looked around at the nothingness surrounding him. 'This must be where we fade to.' He thought as he rose to his feet. He wonders aimlessly around. Who knew Nobodies faded to such a boring place, not that it matters since they can't feel.

The sound of footsteps entered his ears. Locating the source of the footsteps, he groans. Running towards him is the mullet haired, sitar strumming, water controlling member of the Organization. "Superior!" Demyx shouts as he glomps Xemnas to the ground. 'Of all Nobodies, why him?' Xemnas almost says aloud. Pushing the blonde off, he stands, brushing imaginary dust off his coat. He glares the evilest death glare ever at Demyx. This causes Demyx to step five steps back and his non-existent heart to stop beating. Looking away from the Melodious Nocturne, Xemnas opens a portal. "Do. Not. Follow. Me." Xemnas snaps at Demyx as he steps through the portal. As the portal closes Demyx lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Guess I'll go back to the castle.' Demyx thinks as he opens a portal and walks through.

Stepping out of the portal Xemnas finds himself in Castle Oblivion. He wonders down the halls, reminiscing about the time he spent here. He's stopped by the sound of voices. Standing silently by number thirteen's door, he eavesdrops. "Roxiiii." Axel whines. "Unless you want number II to blow off my head, you can wait!" Roxas snaps. Axel whines loudly, "But-" "I don't care how horny you are, you're going to wait!" Roxas growls. "Roxi…" Axel pleads. "Axel, the less you talk the sooner I'll be done." Roxas, aggravated. Non-existent fear causes Xemnas to continue walking.

'How come I never knew those two were together?' Xemnas asks himself as he keeps walking. He almost stops by number twelve's door, but has the suspicion that all his male subordinates are gay for each other. In that case, no wonder Larxene's so terrifying.

He stops outside number eleven's door. Marluxia, how he had never realized how flaming Marluxia is became a mystery to him. Pink hair, pink scythe, control over flowers, it's so obvious. The question is who is he gay for? Xemnas again stands silently as he eavesdrops. "Marluxia…" Moans a voice he can't recognize right away. "Say it again." Marluxia commands. "Marluxia…" Zexion? 'It can't be him.' Xemnas says in disbelief. "That's it Zexion, now come for me." Marluxia says partially satisfied. Unable to think Xemnas walks off. Marluxia and Zexion, how did they get together? Flower boy and the emo, total opposites. Xemnas shivers at the thought as he continues down the hall, uncertain of stopping at the next door.

Number ten, Luxord. Who would he possibly be with? Xemnas thought this over, but came up with nothing. Knowing the odds of him being caught here were higher, he took extra care in silence as he stood by the door. "You love me right?" He heard a voice ask. "Of course." Luxord replies. Xemnas' curiosity peaked. Who would Luxord love? He's not the type to want a serious relationship. "Thanks, Lux, I feel better." Said the voice Xemnas couldn't identify. "Dem, just ignore Mansex, the rest of us do, it's how we get by." Luxord spoke soothingly. Luxord and Demyx, Can you get any weirder? The thought scares Xemnas too much. Not until he reaches number sevens' door does Xemnas realize that Luxord called him Mansex. Fuming, he almost turns back to confront number ten, but decides not to for fear of what he could see if he walked in.

Number seven. 'He's my right hand man, he can't be.' Xemnas thinks as he walks past. Not that Xemnas would ever admit it, but he does feel what he thinks is love for the Luna Diviner. Maybe after he finishes eavesdropping on the other members he'll come back to spend time with Saix.

Continuing his way down the hall, Xemnas stops at number fives' door. Lexaeus and Vexen could be together. "Lex…" Vexen moans as Xemnas approaches. He'd rather not stick around for this one. He continues with his journey down the hall.

Let's recap first, the couples right now are; Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Zexion, Luxord and Demyx, one-sided Xemnas and Saix, and Lexaeus and Vexen. The only members left are Xigbar and Xaldin. Xemnas doesn't even need to go by their rooms to know their together. Retreating to his room to think, Xemnas sits on his bed.

How is it that all the members of his organization ended up gay for each other? Except Larxene, but she doesn't count. What if these bonds they're building get in the way of their missions? Although everyone faded, they're not gone for good, so plans to capture the Keyblade Master must continue. Sighing Xemnas does the only thing he can think to do; calls a mandatory meeting.

With everyone in the room Xemnas knows he has to speak soon. The way everyone is sitting confirms the couples. Roxas is in Axel's lap, their hands linked, Marluxia and Zexion are holding hands under the table, Luxord has his hand atop Demyxs', Lexaeus and Vexen are only sitting next to each other, but at the last meeting the sat away from each other, and Xigbar has an arm linked with Xaldin. Xemnas had forgotten about Xion, who roomed with Larxene. Larxene had Xion in her lap, arms around her waist.

Xemnas struggle to find the starting words. "Xemnas, we all know you were outside our rooms." Axel states to help Xemnas a little. Xemnas is shocked by this, wasn't he doing a good job of being silent? "You forget we can all feel your presence when you're near." Luxord threw out to clarify for Xemnas. Xemnas had forgotten that. "We didn't know you had come back until we felt you outside our rooms." Saix said as if that would excuse them. "We kept it secret because we didn't know how you'd react." Xion spoke, voice barely quivering. Larxene tightened her grip a small bit, which seemed to relax Xion. "I could care less about who's in love with who-I didn't think all of you would pair with someone- as long as these relationships don't interfere with obtaining Kingdom Hearts, I see no harm." Xemnas said calmly, giving no hint that he thought relationships were pointless, since none of them can actually feel. "Be ready to go after the Keyblade Master in a few days, I must go over the plans then we will begin rebuilding Kingdom Hearts. You may leave now." Xemnas said, turning his back on everyone.

He listened to the sound of each one leaving, counting each set of footsteps. He only counted twelve sets when he turned around to find Saix approaching him. Xemnas always relaxed around Saix only, he felt a different connection with Saix then the others. Weather this was love or something else he wasn't sure. "Superior-" "Please Saix, I've told you to call me by name when it's just us." Xemnas cuts in. Saix pauses before continuing, "Xemnas, I know you think these relationships are pointless, but there is point to them, they make us feel human." Saix says lowly. Talking to Xemnas directly like this always gets to Saix, it just doesn't feel right. Xemnas chuckles lowly. 'There's that feel again. Is it…love?' Xemnas wonders to himself as he stares into Saix's golden orbs. Saix looks away from Xemnas, his own feelings surfacing. "Maybe I just need the right nobody." Xemnas admits, bringing a hand up to brush some of Saix's hair to the side. Saix is at a loss for words just from the simple motion. Xemnas seizes his chance to capture Saix's lips.


End file.
